Home
by octorock
Summary: A mission gone wrong led to a heart-warming moment later on. Modern AU.


The rain kept beating down harshly, forming a thick veil of water obscuring one's vision of surrounding scenery.

A silhoutte appeared on the dim-litted pavement, limbing toward rows of houses, which will normally be lit up with electrical bulbs and filled up with laughter and chatting, but at this wayward hour of a little past midnight, only adventurous souls seeking pleasure or near exam college students would be up.

But under this raging downpour, sounds and movements would all be swallowed up and that worked finely as a natural diguise for him. Yes, him.

Under the yellowish and flickering light of a street corner lamp post, wet and slick strands of snowy white hair stay matted to high cheekbones and a strong masculine jaws. Blue eyes shone brightly like brickling electricity under thick white lashes, focusing solely on the misty street ahead as not to accidently crashed into something and created unwanted noises and attraction.

Heavy blue leather waistcoat weighted down like layers of brick on broad shoulders but acted somewhat as a protected raincoat from the pelling rain above. A pale, large hand clutched tightly to the right side of body, continually applying pressure to the open mouthed wound underneath as long muscular legs kept pressing forward to its destination.

"This bitch fucking hurt" A swear absentmindly fell out of blue tinted lips due to the nervewrecking cold spreading throughout his whole body. Blood seeping out from the wound and in between his fingers, coating his hand in a sickly pink liquid and the warmness created a minimal constract to the coldness his body was experiened. Throbbing pain pulsing constantly, accompanied with the numbness spreading even to the tip of his toes made his eyes glazed over and dropped focus for a second. Karma just loved to be a total asshag as that moment, didn't she? As his foot stumbled into a chicken hole on the ground, which he normally could have avoided easily, leading his entire body to stumble forward from the misbalance.

"Just fucking great, first that slimy bastard manage to struck me, now this fucking hole wanted to humiliate me further by making me fall, how worser can this day get!?" Strings of curses filtered out of his mouth as Nero propped himself up to lean against a wall, ignoring the ongoing rain that showing none of the sign of letting up soon. Fisting his knuckles tightly from the hand not clutching the wound, he strucked down hard on the pavement underneath as a way to let out his steam. Jagged rocks digged into his skin painfully and created tiny cuts on ivory skin, but he felt satisfied nonthless. More wounds to bandage later but the pain felt dulled to the throbbing bitch on his side.

Opening the flaps of his waistcoat, Nero saw the wound was still bleeding although not as bad as it had before, staning his white button up shirt to a sickly red and darkened a patch of his coat. Ah, shit, it was his favorite coat too and the blood would be a pain in the ass to wash out afterward. Nero thought as he reminiscing on the earlier event leading up to this.

* * *

The case was nothing than a normal everyday work to him really as he received the information of the client before him. The objective was to scout and bring down a group of illegal weapons traders before they had the chance to import them oversee. It was strange that the client had paid him a large sum of money just to take down a group this small, only 10 people as he reacalled, but then again, Devil May Cry was an agency that not just anybody could seek out for help.

Working at the agency alongside with the old man Dante, whom he secretly admired and considered as family after being taken in from the street ( that would be for another story to tell), but would never tell to the man face as it would only made the man already large ego bloated, his two assistants, Trish and Lady, whom he also see as famlily and friends, Nero learned that from breaking down illegal groups, which police didn't have the authority or evidence to carry out, to the dirtiest work like assassinating, only the dirty and sick bastards and they all made sure to confirm that , Devil may cry would be at your service provided you got the password and money.

After having briefed through the file for the exact time and location, Nero readied himself with his babies, a duo revolvers each marked by the shape of blue rose and red queen piece chess, hence the names, specifically by him. Those babies could spear bullets through any bastard heads as quiet as a mouse and a special shock absorption system installed in them for when he had to continually change the shooting range and fire.

The sky had already been covered by the dark veil of night coupled with twinkling stars as Nero made his way out of the building. He checked his silver watch, it had been half past six and he cursed himself lightly for not keeping up the time. Guess he had to forgo dinner then for the trading happened at 7 and it would take him 15 minutes to get to the designated spot. Taking out his phone, he dialed Kyrie's number and listened to her ringtone as he waited for her to pick up. The receiver didn't pick up though so Nero opted to text her: "Sorry, I'll be late to get home. Got fuckers to deal with. Don't wait for me. Love you_N"

Putting back his phone in a hidden pocket of his waistcoat, he contemplated whether to jog or to drive his Ducati to the spot. The motorcycle would havd attractes a lot of unwanted attention, he thought, so jogging it's then. He might as well warmed up.

The habour was such a typical place for shady bussinesses as blocks of container piled up high on one another creating a perfect cover from the outside. Nero knew the layout of this place like the back of his hand for he himself had done many illegal tradings here back when he was still a street rat with other gangs, but that had all been in the past.

As he picked an ideal spot with great cover and an impressive bird's view on the whole meeting spot, he waited for them to come so he could wrap this up quickly. The traders started to fill in one after another as they all brought lackeys to carry their weapons. He forgot to take in the number increasmnet,damnit, cause that would be 30 people he had to deal with instead of 10, the guys didn't look like pushovers either. It would take quiet some time to finish them but he didn't mind. The more the merrier then, cause he wasn't encruited in Devil May Cry for nothing.

Nero stood up, his form blended in with the surrounding, rolled his shoulders and pulled out his revolvers from their holsters. Cool guys always need cool entrance as he jumped down from his vantage point and into the startled gang circle, a feral grin crossed his lips as he felt andrenaline started pumping through his blood vessels.

"Well, well, isn't it nice for the rats to all gather and made a feast for the cat." He taunted them while his eyes darted around to take in the enemies. They were offended for sure as several lackeys snarled and five of their bosses pulled out their weapons. Rifles, check; Shotguns, check; Military Knives, check; and others loaded up in those partially opened craters. It seemed like they were trying to ship those lethal weapons to mid dealers for war countries then. Dirty cashes indeed.

Icy blue eyes hardened, steeling them to a metallic blue with slight glint of thrills. Nero brought both Blue Rose and Red Queen to his eyes level and charged forward."Let's rock!"

* * *

Circling the revolvers around, he fired rows of bullet toward the last group of ten as he skillfully dodged knife swings and retaliating bullets. Jumping diagonally, he landed on a crate to observe the scene before him. Bastards were skilled, took him quiet some time to simultaneously dodge and fire as fists, bullets, knives all charge as him, even with his flexibility and aerobatics skill. Luck was totally on his side that day as stray bullets had pierced through a fair numbers of meathead, taken a load of his shoulders.

And although Nero had immense pride in his above than avarage strenght due to the strenous and daily workout he put himself through, he had to admit some of the guys were a pack of punches judging to the large dents they left on some of the metal crates. Even the bosses gave him quiet a difficulty due to their number and fighting skills, no wonder police had to turn a blind eye on them and that explained the huge sum of money.

Stepping down from the crate, Nero texted Lady to come and collect the weapons, the woman had superior knowlegde in this field so he left it to her. Rounding up the unconscious ones prove to be easy as most of them had already been annihilated. When he was about to tie them up with ropes he found laying near the dock, his instinct rang like an alarm as he dodged to the side. Three bullets were fired noisily and whipped past where his position had originally been, two of them he successfully evaded while the last one managed to grazed his waist but thankfully not lodged into it.

He turned his body around and immediately spotted the dirty bastard, must have been in hinding from the fight - coward, shakily holding the gun. Thanks to the adrenaline still bumping through his body that the pain wasn't bothering much. He sped toward the target while evading those misarmed bullets, jumped and brought the handle of Red Queen right into the meathead's jaw. A sastisfying crack of bone rang outloud as the dude fell down and kiss goodbye his conscious. Nero wasn't going to even watse his precious bullets on cowards. He tied him up with the rest of the bunch and left the scence after calling his client to confirm the mission. Lady was gonna be here soon anyway and the corpses could leave to the clean up ward as she definitely gonna bring with for messiness wasn't an out of norm factor in their line of job.

The thrill wore down rapidly until the wound on his side decided to make itself know by being a throbbing bitch. He bandaged it up temporarily with gauze but the bleeding still hadn't lessened, they rapidly red stained the white gauze. Nero thanked whateved being above even though he an atheist that he had great endurement to these kind of injuries, otherwise, he would have gone to la la land due to bloodlost.

He decided he would head straight home and come back to the agency the day after to collect his paid later. Waves after waves of pain washed through his body, that bullet must have grazed deep, as he walked on.

The fight must have gone for hours as the street he was walking home was deserted of any figure. He checked his watch and 12:00 is what it shown. As he thought this day couldn't get any worser, droplets began to dot the ground and soon turn into a raging downpour. "Great, might as well take a shower" Nero sacarstedly thought and pressed on.

* * *

Having finished on reminiscing the event, Nero found the rain had ceased it attempt in drowning him and only slightly drizzling at the moment.

"Man, wouldn't it be nice to snuggle up in warm cloth and Kyrie right now instead staying in this soggy heavy ass garment under this goddamn rain. Gotta head home soon so she won't get so worry." Nero chided to himself outloud as some sort of encouragement and pushed his body up from its sitting position and followed the familiar path leading back home.

As he spot the the humble two-story house, which he had worked his ass off and combined with Kyrie's nurse salary to buy, he felt relief flooding his chest like a calm wave.

The house was absent from any light, indicated the other occupant was asleep, as Nero trudged toward the door and fumbled to insert his key into and open it. He must have cause quiet a ruckus as his growling stomache and pain in the ass wound decided to take a toll on him, causing his form to crumble down along with the shoe rack when he reflextively flail his hand out for support.

Light from upstair was turned on coupling with soft pattering of feet. Diverted his gaze to the stair, Nero's sharp blue eyes soften considerably as a feminine form descended the stair, in her hand was a pocket knife with wariness exuding out from her body. Pride flooded his chest at how his girl had remembered to always be on guard as he had told her cause his line of work was not exactly safe. Hardened doe like eyes filled with shock and surprise as brown eyes taken in his injured form. Long locks of chestnust hair flying behind her wildly as Kyrie hurried down the stair to kneel next to Nero's injured body. Thin but surprisingly strong arms supported his heavy form after she had wrapped one of his arm around her shoulder, avoided his wounded side, to lead him up to their bedroom.

And that was all he could remember as tiredness caught up to him and his world shutted down.

Waking up was one of the most regrettable thing he had ever done at this moment as surging wave of headache assault his brain like pounding hammer. Adjusting his eyes to the sudden brightness, he found the familiar pale blue ceiling staring back at him, comfortingly reminding him he was back at home.

Sitting up proved to be quiet difficult as his body ached all over like he was trammed over by a group of elephants. The blanket fell down revealing his bare chested to the cold breeze, sending goosebumps along his skin. Nero darted his gaze to his right side and found the wound had been cleaned up and bandaged properly, the bleeding had also stopped too and the pain had gone noticably dull than before. Kyrie had done her job wonderfully and he felt, even until now, grateful to have such a wonderful girlfriend by his side.

The sound of door opened jolted him out of his thought and Nero took his time to roam his lover figure. There stood Kyrie in one of his t-shirt, the collar nearly fell down one of her shoulder and the hem stopped at her mid thigh, he smiled lightly at the girl's tendecy of stealing his shirt as her pajamas. Soft, brown hair tinted with a hint of red was tied up neatly, side-swept bangs framed her heartshaped face.

Her large, warm brown eyes locked on him instantly as relief flooded them. Kyrie stepped toward the bedside while carrying a big, full to the rim and hot bowl of what he guess was chicken soup on top of a tray. The warm and inviting aroma of soup warped through his nose and as if on cue, his stomach groaned loudly like a reminder of his near hunger state at the time he collasped.

Soft giggles filled up his ears as Kyrie gently laid the tray on top of the bedside table. Cool hands drawed out and carefully inclining his torso to a more comfortable sitting position as she about to spoonfeed him. Grabbing her smaller and daintier hand in his large one, he gave her a reassuring smile signaling he was alright and could do the eating himself. After all the things she had done to take care him, he wouldn't want to trouble her anymore further.

As first she hesitated and gave him a stubborn look as if telling him he should have let her look after him until the end. But Nero wouldn't let her win this time, no matter how wavering his inside was to her puppy eyes, as he caught the heavy bags under those chocolate pools. He stared at her as equally stubborn until she signed and handed him the tray.

A small smile bloomed on her full lips when she watched him hastily devoured the content like he hadn't eaten in days despite the hotness occasionally scalded his tongue.

That was the best bowl of soup he had ever eaten despite the burning his tongue was experienced, but he expected nonthless from Kyrie's cooking skill. His happy mood came to an arupt halt as he caught the somber expression crossing her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he grabbed her hand for her attention.

Maybe it was the weariness she was going through or the wincing he had on his face as his wounded side was slightly chortled that she exploded.

"What's wrong?! You asked me what's wrong when you nearly gave me a heart attack the night before as I found you bleeding and sprawling like a corspe on the floor Nero. This wasn't the first time you were wounded butâ€¦but it had never been as bad before. And you was also burning upâ€¦ so high that I was about to call an ambulance. I...I thought I had nearly lost you."

She was slightly out of breath after her outburst and it's broke his heart how broken her voice had sound and the bottling emotion in it. He couldn't even uttered a word.

Nero knew he was so so lucky to have this girl by his side.

Not everyone will understand the danger lurking in every corners, the death sentence hanging away by just a thread of hair for both the hunter and his loved one. Nero himself had crossed paths with various people and left behind him numerous foes. He could manage to look after himself well enough but what if something happened to those he held close? He could never let down the guilt of not being able to protect them.

But even with her life was on a platter, Kyrie stayed and Nero let her. He knew he was selfish to keep her by his side as threats could arise at any time and she could be seriously hurt and just the thought of that nearly brought his gut into a churning mess. But his tainted self craved deeply for her love and pureness like dark creatures attracted to life as she the one who had accepted all of him, for who he was before and until now aside from his family.

As he gathered her small and shaking frame into his arms, ignoring the pain coursing through his body, he felt her tears leaving wet trails on his bare chest. "I can't afford to lose you too Nero. Not after Credo had died from the same wound too...". Kyrie took a deep breath as she continued " I don't doubt your ability or asking you to leave this dangerous job but...but please for god sake Nero, just be careful and don't get hurt seriously like that anymore. Don't leave me...please".

Her voice trailed of softly at that last sentence, as if she was begging and not just asking.

Kyrie had always been strong,he knew, as the girl had braved through hardships by hiding all her grief behind smiles as not to worry others. She had even practically pleaded him to teach her how to fight when they started moving in together so she could protect herself when he's away on missions.

Even if she had not outright said her reason, Nero could clearly guess that she didn't want to be seen as a burden to him (he would fought bitches right and left if they ever dared to say that or to prove that she was no fragile flower).

But that brave out front couldn't hide the weak and broken person deep inside all the time.

During nights when he was sleepless, which did not happen often considering how his missions always tired him out at the end of the day, he sometimes caught Kyrie sobbing quietly in her sleep.

He had once mentioned it to her after the third time he caught her doing that, he noticed her shoulders tensed briefly before she quickly covered it up with a smile and said it was because she had missed Credo.

He hugged her afterward and told her she could share with him anything because he was there for her. She just laughed and told him back how he shouldn't be too worried but was glad to had him by her side.

She still cried during the night after that but he never said a thing and just opted to pull her closer in his embrace so she could release all of her pent up emotion. He had then vowed to himself that he would raise heaven and hell just to protect her happiness.

And now it pained him to see that he was the reason of her tears and how foolish of him to have hurt the girl he love.

Her sobbing had stopped for a while now but he still cradled her in his embrace as he stroked her hair softly. Nero finally decided to voice his thought.

" I'm sorry for worrying you Kyrie. I know how much trouble I have caused for you and nothing I do could ever amounted to all the love you have given me. You deserve so much better than a mess like me".

Nero saw her lifting her head and was about to protest but he interrupted her before she could do so.

" Let me finish Kyrie. Even if you could leave me for an another person at any time, I'm glad that you stay. I promised you that I would be very careful and not let myself get hurt anymore from now on. And as for the leaving you part, I Definitely won't cause I'm a selfish bastard". He smirked as he finished his speaking.

" Not even death?" Kyrie asked as she stared right into his eyes.

" I'll try but that will only happen in a million year. And in case that I really were to die, I'll haunt you forever so you can never date anybody else". He pinched her cheeks and tickled her as to elevate her somber mood. Laughter escaped her mouth as her face brighten up and Nero thought that it was a beautiful sight to see.

" Ah, I still need some rest to completely jump back into my usual self and my full stomach making me feel all sleepy again". He said out loud and stretched his arms up for joints relieve even if it made the bullet wound ache up.

"Then I'll leave so you could get some sleep then. I'll also call Dante to let him know you are staying at home today and then cook your favorite dishes at tonight dinner, how does that sound?". Kyrie told him as she was about to slide out of his laps and proceeded to head out. But she was caught surprise as a pair of muscular arms worm around her waist and brought her down to the comfy bed.

" Call him later, it's not like the old man will miss me if I was gone for a day or two, he'll be too busy with his flirting and pizzas to notice. As for dinner, I'll eat anything you cook. So just stay in bed with me". Nero grumbled as he brought her back closer to his chest and buried his face into her soft hair.

"But,b-" " No but, I'm tired and I have missed you so much so just sleep with me". He silenced her protest. Nero didn't care how wrong the last sentence may sound either cause his sleep induced brain could only registered the scent of apple cider emitted from her.

Kyrie finally decided to just go along with his request as her body began to relax in his embrace.

Having her in his arms like this, feeling the warthm emmiting from her body and her scent warped through his sense, it felt so right and safe that Nero knew he could never belong anywhere but right here as sleep engulfed both of them.

He was at home.

* * *

 **There are so little fanfics of these two that I want to contribute something for them.**

 **So here my little fanfic I have been working on for a while now. There may be some grammatical errors here and there, as English is not my mother language, and some alterations I have done to fit in the storyline. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Any criticisms are welcomed so I can have the chance to develop my writing skills. Your comments are my motivation to keep creating more fics hee hee.**

 **Let this couple received more love pls.**


End file.
